The present invention relates to plastic film bags and processes of filling the bags with product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plastic film bag assembly and process of filling wherein the bag is severable from a header portion in a manner whereby, during severing, the bag is retained open for filling with product.
Plastic film bags are today commonly and widely used in various applications from temporarily or semi-permanently storing many different products such as, for example, foods, electronic equipment, mechanical components, specimens, etc. Such bags are generally made of a thin film of plastic and range in size and holding capacity. When such bags are individually used for manually placing products or goods therein, it is desirable for such bags to be provided in packs of large quantities and to easily and readily be individually dispensable therefrom. When manually filling, it is also desirable that the bags be temporarily retained open for placing product therein. Bags of this character are particularly useful in vegetable and fruit packaging, delis and manufacturing when the bags are individually filled with product ranging from nuts and bolts to meats, cookies and grapes.
A prior individually fillable and dispensable bag assembly is disclosed in Huseman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,000 wherein plastic film bags include a header portion used for suspending the bags on a support structure. A perforation line extends across the header whereat the bag is selectively detachable from the header. A hole is provided in the header below the perforation for receiving a peg on the support structure. The bags are used by pulling on the front wall lip and opening the bag and causing the header to be severed along the perforation line inwardly from the header side edges. The bag is then supported on the peg while placing product in the bag and, thereafter, the bag is lifted off of the peg and severed along the remaining perforation line for detaching the bag from the header. Additional examples of individually dispensable and fillable bags are shown and disclosed in Roen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,126; Liang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,155; Conrad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,716; Bruno, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,561; Huseman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,437; Dinder, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,244; Lambrecht, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,607; Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,148; and, Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,451.
Although the plastic film bag assemblies of the prior art are capable of being individually filled and dispensed, they are not without shortcomings and draw backs. For example, the use of pegs for supporting the bag while filling requires the user to lift the bag in a somewhat precise manner to remove from the peg thereby decreasing efficiency and increasing the filling time. The use of support pegs further requires specific alignment of the holes for placement on the support pegs and, further, the support structure must be constructed with sufficient precision placing the support peg at the proper location for alignment with the bag holes for proper use.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above discussed disadvantages and drawbacks associated with prior individually fillable and dispensable plastic film bag assemblies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic film bag assembly wherein the bags are selectively individually fillable and dispensable quickly and efficiently and without the use of support pegs.
Briefly, the present invention is directed to a new and improved plastic film bag assembly including a plastic film bag having front and back walls defining a cavity therebetween and an opening leading to the cavity. A header portion extends from the back wall whereby the bag can be supported on a support structure or the like. A severance line extends across the header portion whereat the bag can be selectively severed from the header portion. Preferably, the severance line extends across and between the header side edges. The severance line includes sides tear sections inwardly from and adjacent each of the side edges, support sections adjacent each of the sides tear sections, and a tear section between the support sections. The severance line support sections have a first strength per unit length of severance line and the tear line sections have a second strength per unit length of severance line. The first strength per unit length is greater than the second strength per unit length so that, when severing the bag away from the header along the severance line, a greater force is required for severing along the support sections than the force required for severing along the tear sections.
Preferably, complementary detachably attachable zipper profiles are provided on the front and back walls near the bag opening for selectively opening and closing the bag. Additionally, a lip is provided on the front wall whereat the bag can be grasped and pulled away from the header for severing the bag from the header. For storing produce and other items requiring air, preferably the front and/or back walls are provided with a plurality of holes. A gusset is also preferably provided between the front and back walls for allowing expansion of the bag cavity when filling with larger or bulkier products.
The present invention is further directed to a process of placing product in the plastic film bag by grasping the bag front wall and pulling the bag away from the header with a first force sufficient for severing along the tear sections and thereby severing the header inwardly from the side edges and along the severance line tear sections. Thereafter, while the bag is attached to the header at the support sections, product is placed through the bag opening and into the bag cavity. For better and more easy handling, the bag and product are preferably supported on a support structure. The bag front wall is then further pulled away from the header with a second force greater than the first force, thereby severing the header along the severance line support sections. Finally, the bag is yet further pulled with a force sufficient for severing the header along the severance line tear section between the support sections, thereby fully severing the bag from the header.
Preferably, a plurality of plastic film bag assemblies are stacked on top of one another making a pack wherein, as each bag is individually filled and dispensed, another bag is exposed for use therebelow in the next filling and dispensing operation. Preferably, each header is attached to two bags on opposite sides thereof forming a saddle, and the saddles are stacked for making a saddle pack. The saddle pack is preferably supported on an A-frame type support structure allowing filling and dispensing of the bags on both sides thereof. Yet more preferably the saddle packs are supported on a support structure including a shelf for supporting each bag when product is placed therein.
In one form thereof, the present is directed to a plastic film bag assembly comprising a plastic film bag including front and back walls defining a cavity therebetween and an opening leading to the cavity. A header portion extends from the back wall whereby the bag can be supported. A severance line extends across the header portion whereat the bag is selectively severable from the header portion. The severance line includes a bag support section and a tear section. The severance line support section has a first strength per unit length of severance line and the tear section has a second strength per unit length of severance line. The first strength per unit length is greater than the second strength per unit length. When severing the bag away from the header along the severance line, a greater force is required for severing along the support section than the force required for severing along the tear section.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to a process of placing product in a plastic film bag using a plastic film bag assembly including a plastic film bag having front and back walls defining a cavity therebetween and an opening leading to the cavity. A header portion extends from the back wall. A severance line extends across the header portion whereat the bag is selectively severable from the header portion. The severance line includes a bag support section and a tear section. The severance line support section has a first strength per unit length of severance line and the tear section has a second strength per unit length of severance line. The first strength per unit length is greater than the second strength per unit length. The process includes the steps of grasping the bag front wall and pulling the front wall away from the header with a first force and severing the header along the severance line tear section, placing product through the bag opening and in the bag cavity while the bag is attached to header at the support section, and pulling bag away from the header with a second force greater than the first force and severing the header along the severance line support section and thereby severing the bag from the header.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to a process of placing product in a plastic film bag using a plastic film bag assembly including a plastic film bag having front and back walls defining a cavity therebetween and an opening leading to the cavity. A header portion extends from the back wall. A severance line extends across the header portion whereat the bag is selectively severable from the header portion. The header portion includes side edges and the severance line extends therebetween. The severance line includes tear sections adjacent each of the side edges and a support section therebetween. The severance line support section has a first strength per unit length of severance line and the tear section has a second strength per unit length of severance line. The first strength per unit length is greater than the second strength per unit length. The process includes the steps of grasping the bag front wall and pulling the bag away from the header with a first force and severing the header along the severance line tear sections. Product is then placed through the bag opening and in the bag cavity while the bag is attached to the header at the support section. The bag is then further pulled away from the header with a second force greater than the first force and severing the header along the severance line support section and thereby severing the bag from the header.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to a process of placing product in a plastic film bag using a plastic film bag assembly including a plastic film bag having front and back walls defining a cavity therebetween and an opening leading to the cavity. A header portion extends from the back wall. A severance line extends across the header portion whereat the bag is selectively severable from the header portion. The severance line includes side tear sections adjacent each of the side edges, support sections adjacent each of sides tear sections and a tear section between the support sections. The severance line support sections have a first strength per unit length of severance line and the tear line sections have a second strength per unit length of severance line. The first strength per unit length is greater than the second strength per unit length. The process includes the steps of grasping the bag front wall and pulling the bag away from the header with a first force and severing the header along the severance line tear sections. Product is then placed through the bag opening and in the bag cavity while the bag is attached to the header at the support sections. The bag is then further pulled away from the header with a second force greater than the first force and the header is severed along the severance line support sections. The bag is then further pulled away form the header severing the header along the severance line tear section between the support sections thereby severing the bag from the header.